Parsec Captain Falcon
|elo = }}Parsec Captain Falcon '''or just '''Captain Falcon debuted in Season 2's first episode, BRACKET NAME. He was quickly knocked out of the competition by Villager, and had fairly average results for the rest of Season 2. However, Falcon returned in Season 3 with a power and a fury unlike anything seen before in the CPUCS, defeating the likes of Mario, Ryu, and even Vincent. Falcon earned himself the title of "Captain Disrespect," making a flashy, competitive streak for himself that could rival that of Ridley. In the episode TRAINING CAMP, Captain Falcon became sponsored by Parsec. Captain Falcon was voted to join the Light Realm brigade in the attack on the Dark Realm for the finale. In a shocking, game-changing turn of events, Falcon was bested and killed by a rival bounty hunter, Blood Falcon, in a grueling battle in ENDGAME. His allies in the CPUCS would mourn for him and his other fallen comrades by the end of the episode. Although Captain Falcon was dead, his legacy continued to inspire others. After Blood Falcon defeated Tony in Thug Finals of the Season 4 finale, THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL, Captain Falcon appeared to him in a vision along with Vincent, urging him not to give up and lending him his power. Taking up Captain Falcon's mantle, Tony returned to battle with newfound strength, defeating Blood Falcon and the villainous Dark Vincent with his friend Naomi. Tournament Placements Season 2 Season 3 Match History Season 2 * BRACKET NAME * INCIN'S BIG WIN * PLANTATIONAL * PRISON BREAK 'Season 3' * WORLDS COLLIDE * TRAINING CAMP * ENDGAME Trivia * Parsec Captain Falcon is so far the only CPUCS character to have gained a sponsorship despite not winning a tournament previously, his highest ranking being only a finalist. * Captain Falcon is the first CPUCS character to be killed in battle. * Captain Falcon's connection to Tony was foreshadowed in the Season 4 intro, in which Tony can be seen looking at Falcon's helmet. ** In the F-Zero anime series F-Zero GP Legend, the name and role of "Captain Falcon" is not fixed and said to be given to those worthy of it, explaining Tony's use of the helmet in battle against the Dark Realm forces. *** Tony is not the first CPUCS fighter to use Captain Falcon's helmet in his memory- Skillshare Kirby first wore it as he defeated Blood Falcon in ENDGAME. Gallery THE VINCENT SAGA Captain Falcon Failure.png|Captain Falcon airdodging off a cliff against Link in INCIN'S BIG WIN. PRISON BREAK Captain Falcon Highlight.png|Captain Falcon forward smashing Roy in PRISON BREAK. THE VINCENT SAGA Captain Falcon Highlight.png|Captain Falcon pummels Ridley in PRISON BREAK. WORLDS COLLIDE Captain Falcon Highlight.png|Captain Falcon down airing Mario in WORLDS COLLIDE. THE VINCENT SAGA Captain Falcon Highlight 2.png|Captain Falcon down airing Ryu in WORLDS COLLIDE. THE VINCENT SAGA Captain Falcon Highlight 3.png|Captain Falcon using the Falcon Dive against Vincent as they were underneath the stage in WORLDS COLLIDE. TRAINING CAMP Captain Falcon Highlight.png|Captain Falcon down airing Mega Man in TRAINING CAMP. THE VINCENT SAGA Captain Falcon Memorial.png|''In memory of Captain Falcon.'' Captain Tony.png|Captain Falcon passing his legacy on to Tony in a vision in THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL. Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Sponsored